I told you so
by Pippinumpkin
Summary: Slight implied Apetrully/Woo One shot. Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts and mild gore description. War is a dangerous thing; especially when you don’t listen to your subordinates as much as you probably should do. Good ol’ angst.


Woo shoved Apetrully against the wall, practically snarling, bearing his teeth at his Commander.

"You almost died."

"Woo I-"

"No! You listen to me. I can't lose you. Not for any reason. So, start taking more care over your own life!"

Apetrully looked stunned. He had never seen the shorter man speak in such a tone before, and never, ever, had he _shoved_ him before. Yet, beneath all the anger was masked a fear; his inventor was just looking out for him, but even so-

"War comes with risk, Woo." He spoke gently, carefully.

"Not every wound can be stitched up." Woo disregarded his words. "If you really can't bring yourself to fight then you shouldn't be going anywhere without a member of the army with you."

"I wasn't even hit this time." The commander reminded him. "This has always been a risk. Why is it suddenly so particular with you?"

The lines on his face shifted ever so slightly, and Woo looked away. "Because…" His voice was hoarse, little more than a whisper.

"Because I love you."

Apetrully stood still, observing his friend, who refused to meet his eyes, cheeks red as he stared down the floor. Truthfully, the confession didn't surprise the Commander. No, in fact, Woo had a sensation that he had even been expecting it. He dropped to his knees and stroked Woo's cheek. He felt a tear slide onto his hand, and he sighed.

"I cannot do as you wish me to. For that, I am truly sorry. I was well aware of the danger I was placing myself in when I formed this organisation and facing it first-hand has not changed my mind. We have a duty to restore peace to Hidden Kingdom."

Woo broke down into tears and held his hand more tightly to his face. "You're… you're _important_ to me."

"As are you to me." He replied softly.

Woo fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around him soothingly.

The memory ran on repeat in the back of his mind, sounding like static. As a shadow fell over the crumpled body on his operating table, Woo almost felt the same arms around him as then, yet he knew it was just the shiver of the wind as it blew through an open window. Blood stained the floor, stained him, stained his hands.

"I told you." Woo wanted to scream, but the words only rasped out of his throat.

 _I know._

He stared at his Commander's lifeless body a little longer before rolling up his sleeves and noting the time of death. The squeak of the door behind him did not faze him, nor did the horrified gasp from his visitor. His heart couldn't feel anything, not now.

"Woo?"

"Yes, Lin Chung?"

"Is Commander Apetrully...?"

 _Dead? Of course he is. You don't need to be a doctor to see that much._

"Gone." He replied, wiping his hands with a damp cloth. The stoicism of his own voice scared him, but he could tell by the tremor in his hands the worst was yet to come.

A noise of grief echoed from the back of the room. Anger immediately sparked up in his chest and he did his best to push it down. How was it that Lin Chung was able to grieve so openly for his Commander, yet though Woo had lost so much more than just a leader he was just so… emotionless? He felt nothing.

"I am your Commander now; as formerly stated by Apetrully, I, as his second in command, are to take over if anything should happen."

"Yes I… I understand."

"I am placing you as my second in command." Woo turned around to face him, only aware of the blood splatters over his front when the leader of First Squad gave a horrified start. He caught a fresh glimpse of the man he had failed to save and snapped. "Leave now. We'll have a burial later."

"But Woo-"

"That's _Commander_." He steeled his gaze, and Lin Chung had the decency to look afraid, before creeping from the room, eyes damp.

The door closed and Woo immediately went to Apetrully's side. His heart sank further as he realised the man had never had a chance. The gaping tear across his chest done by the claws of Bearstomp was much too large to ever have been sewn up in time. Not to mention- he observed the depth of the laceration- it looked as though it might have torn a few organs too.

Reaching forward gingerly, scowling at the weakness in his joints as they shook violently upon nearing the body, he picked up a scalpel lying on the smaller table next to his operating surface. It was sharp, as they all were. He was an inventor first, doctor second, so it paid to keep his tools in good condition. He pricked his thumb with it, watching a small bead of blood spring up from the chip in his skin. It was pathetic in juxtaposition with the murder scene before him.

Slowly, he traced the blade down his hand and stopped at the tip of his wrist thoughtfully.

Of course, he could kill himself. Lin Chung might even expect it, considering his platonic intimacy with Apetrully at least was widely known in Big Green. But why bother? Highroller or Twin masters would take the decision from him sooner or later anyway. The least he could do was carry his lover's torch just a few steps more. Sighing heavily, he placed the instrument back in its metal case and sat in his stool, lowering his face into his hands.

He still wasn't ready to admit to himself he could see his Commander still sat across the room, despite his body lying beside him.


End file.
